The Rush
by Fumes43
Summary: Casey is hurt! Olivia feels guilty and a friendship is formed. Enter a sexy doctor and her stubborn teacher friend and both Olivia and Casey will have their hands full ;) This is a story about a road to recovery with new love, friendships and some hardships.
1. Chapter 1

**A try at writing something new. I have never wrote anything like this before and needed a break from HP. Hope you all will like it. **  
**fumes43~**

* * *

Olivia walked up the stairs, Casey was late... again. Lately this happened more and more often.

Something was obviously wrong with her. _'But what?'_

Olivia for the life of her couldn't figure it out. She had gently asked and even pushed a bit, but nothing. Slowly but surely her friend was recovering from the incident and with their newly found friendship she didn't want to push too hard, she was too afraid to lose what little they had. Olivia didn't have many friends and she valued those who were. And they, they had become friends after the incident. The incident, it still made Olivia feel queasy but at least Casey was recovering, albeit slowly. Olivia's heart still stopped every time she thought back on it. The attack, Casey laying there. Her blood flowing on the cold harsh floor. Olivia shuddered. What if Case hadn't made it? She would have never gotten to know her, and seen the wonderful quirky girl behind the lawyer and all because she had been too stubborn to see past her own issues. Thinking back on it she never really gave the eccentric redhead a chance. She had immediately taken a strong dislike towards her. She had a lot of ground to make up for. Again she shuddered this time at her own behavior; she quickly shook it off though as these thoughts didn't help Casey one bit either.

_Yes, she had to focus on the present and find out what was wrong with her friend._

While Olivia had her internal debate she hadn't noticed that she had arrived at Casey's door. For a split second she stood there a bit lost before she knocked.

"Go away, Olivia" Casey yelled through the door.

* * *

_**At Casey's a few days earlier.**_

* * *

It was 8 in the morning, who in their right mind would call at 8 in the freaking morning? Casey was pissed. She only got home from work an hour ago. The detectives knew not to call her, she would kill them, justifiably so. They just had a very rough case behind them, witness had made the entire thing up, but in the end it was true except they had the wrong witness. It had happened to the younger brother. Sick pervert. They had gone back and forth about the case till deep in the night, gathering all evidence and warrants had to be asked. God the whole thing had been a lawyer's worst nightmare. All that was missing was her interrupting yet another poker game. A ring brought her back to the present.

"Hello?" Casey asked groggily.

"Good morning, this is Dr Sheppard.'" A fresh voice came.

Casey was wide awake now, her results must have come back. She felt happy, a week back they made her do some physical tests.

"Ah doc, so when can I go back to playing softball? "

"Miss Novak, I am afraid that I have some bad news for you..."

A quiet nervous pause before the doctor started again.

"I am sorry to tell you but you'll never be able to run again, let alone play softball"

A deafening silence followed.

"Miss Novak?" The doctor questioned softly.

"Oh yes, sorry I am here. Eurhm, I have to go now but thank you for your call." Casey's voice was soft and broken. She couldn't fully believe it. Didn't want to believe it. Playing softball wasn't just a hobby it was a huge part of her life.

Ever since the call she had been on auto pilot, not interested in anything and barely functioning.

"_What was the use anyway?" _

That was a few days back and ever since Casey had been going downhill.

* * *

**_Back to the present_**

* * *

"_Go away, Olivia" I yelled through the door. _

_For a little while I didn't hear anything. I wasn't sure whether I was disappointed or relieved that she had apparently listened and left. However, I was wrong. _

"_I am not leaving Case" this time there was a commanding note to Olivia's voice. _

_Didn't she understand that I just want to want to be left alone?_

Casey didn't bother to reply. She didn't feel up to having someone over. She couldn't face the irony of her newly found friendship with the detective. After almost working as an ADA for a year she finally got her wish, befriending one of the detectives and becoming one of the groups. But at what price? Her life's passion, her ability to walk and run.

Casey had made an appointment with two other doctors, trying to see if there was anything at all which could have been done. They had both told her the same story. She was lucky to walk at all. Dr Sheppard had been a miracle worker. She tried to be grateful but that was so hard. She once again looked at the papers in front of her and sighed, she had read them over and over again.

A few lines had stuck to her.

Patient number 204390-IC was found with severe wounds to the arms, legs and head. On further inspection there were several internal bleedings. Ranging from minor to… soft tissue injury to left lower leg…. Right fibula and femur broken.

Pain and stiffness in the neck, radiating to the left shoulder... Pain and stiffness in the Thoraco-Lumbar Spine. Patient exhibits insomnia, severe anxiety combined with flashbacks.

The list had gone on. But those lines stood out more than anything else. The list had gone on but some of them she hadn't dared to say out loud. Often she pretended that they weren't there while she read them.

Casey knew she should have been grateful but she couldn't and she hated that.

She was so deep in her thoughts she hadn't heard Olivia opening the front door and coming in.

Two arms surrounded her, holding Casey tight not letting go despite her struggles.

"Let me go Olivia" Casey warned in an icy voice.

"Not until you tell me what is wrong, until then I won't let go and don't you dare think that I don't know when you're lying to me or not." Olivia paused "I am after all one hot sexy ass detective".

This brought a smile out of Casey knowing where that quote came from. Ever since that night she swore to tell the doctors that next time no morphine was needed. Apparently she had told everyone what they reminded her of. All the detectives had new nicknames thanks to her, Elliot would be forever stuck with Mr. Snookums. Her favorite bunny when she was a kid. She was quite the comedian when high, teasing the nurses, doctors and what not. When she had left the hospital Casey had been told she was their favorite patient. A week later she was back in the hospital though this time for picking up the test results, something far more serious leaving her leg damaged for perhaps the rest of her life. With this in mind her smile disappeared.

Olivia stayed quiet. She saw the tidal wave of emotions passing through Casey.

It had only been a little while ago that she found Casey in her office. Involuntarily Olivia shuddered, she was so scared. Once she finally decided to bury the old war hatch she found Casey covered in a pool of her own blood. For a split moment she had thought the worst. That the little red head spit-fire was dead.

They had rushed her to the hospital. Not a second too late.

A split second decision had saved Casey's life. Had Olivia waited any longer, she wouldn't be here right now hugging her new best friend.

She had not made the same mistake as she had done with Alex, she had taken action and apprehended the suspect the very next day. Oddly enough it was Casey who ended up not pressing charges. Olivia still couldn't figure out why. Was it fear? Knowing her, it was highly unlikely. But you could never be sure. She wanted to ask Case one day but for now Olivia didn't want to bring up painful memories.

Only later would Olivia learn that Casey had sacrificed her own justice for the justice of the perp's sister. Who had been a victim of a brutal serial rapist. Casey had promised that she wouldn't prosecute the victim's brother in order to get her to testify and lock up the monster who had raped over 12 girls. Ironically enough in the end there was no testimony needed as the sick bastard had filmed all his 'conquests'. Still a deal was a deal and Casey kept her word.

However for now, Olivia didn't have a clue about it. Had she known it back then she would have kicked Casey her ass.

For now she didn't know all this and thus today her mission was to get Casey back to work.

Which was easier said than done.

* * *

** So I hoped you liked it. Please Review as I do not know wheter to continue this or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A try at writing something new. I have never wrote anything like this before. Hope you all will like it. Got to say very little response for the first chapter... should I continue this? :S**  
**fumes43~**

* * *

- CHAPTER 2 -

After an hour Olivia was losing idea's if asking and hinting didn't work it was time for her last resort. Teasing.

'Come on Case, you got loads of cases waiting for you' Olivia resorted to using horrible puns to goad her out.

Miraciously it seemed to work.

'Fine I'll come but only if you promise not to ever say that again' Casey replied while smiling. Leave it to the female detective to play dirty like that. Besides it was not a bad idea to get some sort normalicy back into her life.

'Ha! Who would have known I could persuade the great Casey to do my bidding by using bad puns' Olivia retorted playfully, trying to coax another smile out of Casey.

It seemed to work. A little too well as she suddenly had to dodge a pillow thrown her way. Damn Casey really did have a strong throwing arm.

'Oh this means war. You just assaulted an officer'

'I want my lawyer...'

Olivia shot her an unbelieving look.

'Oh wait, I can be my own lawyer. Ahum - It was clearly provoked and of non-lethal force. Seeing that it was a first offense I request a miss-trail your honor.' Casey mock argued against a lamp shade. It sure looked regal and stuck up enough to her, close enough to resemble a certain judge whose name shall not be mentioned.

Her answer came in the form of a pillow.

Both of them broke out in giggles. They couldn't remember the last time they had so much fun. It was also good to see Casey smile. However, the moment of joy wasn't meant to last as an all to familiar ring-tone interrupted them.

'Benson' sounded shortly after.

'Damn. On my way' Olivia shot Casey a look asking her to come along.

Just as Casey was about to shake her head no Olivia interrupted 'I can't stand another minute with that woman they call a _'suitable'_ temporary replacement for you. Please Case? Don't make me commit a murder' Olivia resorted to giving Casey her puppy eye look.

It was totally out of place and character for her but at this point she would pretty much do anything to get Casey out of her growing depression.

Casey wasn't sure what to think of that miserable attempt of Olivia giving a puppy eyed look? That was what it was supposed to be, right?

'I'll give you an A for effort.' she said to Olivia.

Olivia was about to protest but knew that she had Casey. 'Come on let's go.' Handing the walking cane to Casey.

Hesitatingly she took the cane. Not liking it one bit that she had to resort to one in order to walk. Although honestly her doctor adviced her to use a wheelchair. For longer distances especially. But how could she tell that to the strong detective across her?

The answer was, she couldn't.

Olivia held the door open for her. Waiting patiently with that encouraging smile

"Olivia..." Casey started to say but trailed off. Olivia was so sweet to her, she was lucky to be alive even luckier that she could walk. She really had no right to complain.

"Yes Casey?" came the attentive reply from the attractive brunette.

"It's nothing, let's get going." And with that Casey took a steadfast step towards the door. Ignoring the burning pain in her legs.

* * *

**Please Review, I would appreciate it. **

******fumes43~**


End file.
